An MPEG-2 is a standard associated with an audio and video encoding or coding defined by an MPEG, and is published as an ISO standard 13818. Generally, the MPEG-2 is used for transmitting audio and video information for a digital broadcast, such as a digital satellite broadcast, a digital wired broadcast, and the like. Also, an encoding format that is slightly modified from the MPEG-2 may be used as a standard of a commercial DVD.
The MPEG-2 may be similar to an MPEG-1 in that both are standards related to the audio and video encoding, and the MPEG-2 may support an interlaced image used in a TV broadcast. The MPEG-2 video may be inappropriate for a low bit-rate, such as 1 MBits/s, and may have an improved compression rate compared with the MPEG-1 that uses a bit-rate of more than 3 Mbits.
A feature of the MPEG-2 different from the MPEG-1 is that a transport stream (TS) appropriate for an environment where a great amount of data loss occurs is defined, and the TS is now used for the digital broadcast.